


(when it's love) if it's not rough, it isn't fun

by shiv_roy



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv_roy/pseuds/shiv_roy
Summary: Batman has to call Clark for help on a case on Clark's birthday, and all birthday boys deserve amazing gifts...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	(when it's love) if it's not rough, it isn't fun

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on another fic that's, uh, explicit and thought this would be a good warm up excercise.  
> Title is from Lady Gaga's hit song Poker Face.  
> 

"Thank you for coming today. I know it was short notice and you didn't have to." Clark almost yelped, but didn't. He should really be used to Bruce appearing out of nowhere. Bruce was in full Batman regalia, perched on top of a windowsill and looking down at Clark. He had whiteouts but Clark could feel the his gaze on him. Batman had needed a reporter to catch a gang's drug ring red handed. It was pretty major. Clark was standing at the edge of an alley a block away now, watching the authorities wrap it up. Jim Gordon had dismissed him pretty easily for a case like this, but Clark was glad still. It was his birthday, and he wasn't at his own party. Lois was covering for him as usual, but still he could get there in an hour with an Uber.

"It was nothing," Clark said, loosening his top button. The night was warm, and Clark was wearing one of his good suits, that actually fit, but only because he didn't know he would be doing reporter work today. They stood in silence till authorities left. Clark wondered if Bruce remembered it was his birthday. He'd gotten calls from everyone in the Justice League that knew his secret identity. Bruce knew, obviously, but knowing and remembering are two different things. Clark fidgeted with his collar absently, feeling the absence of his usual tie as he watched the sirens fade away.

He took out his phone for the Uber and Bruce jumped down from the window, stalking absently at him till they were face to face, him in the cowl and Clark with his glasses threatening to slip down his nose.

"It's your birthday," Batman said in his low voice. Clark swallowed.

"Yes," he said steadily. "Thank you." Bruce hadn't even wished him. Instead, he pulled off his gloves and exchanged them for the phone in Clark's hand, working with it while Clark's gaze started to slip down to his phone but got caught on his arms, the ripple in his muscles that would be invisible to the normal clear as day to him. And it was distracting. Then Batman opened the button on Clark's suit and tucked the phone in the inside pocket and Clark shivered despite the hot night when his knuckles brushed against Clark's abdomen.

"The car will be here in twenty minutes," Batman said. "And I still haven't given you your gift."

Clark had to clear his throat. "My gift?"

Batman took his gloves from Clark and tucked them into his belt, then took Clark's hand and pulled him into the alley. It was dark, the lone lamp in the main street only giving the least bit of light. Enough for Clark to see Bruce take his cowl off and let it hang like a hood on his back. He walked towards Clark and touched just the tips of his fingers to his chest, guiding him into the wall. The breath left Clark's mouth when his back touched the hard bricks of it. Bruce didn't stop till they were face to face, their lips only a few centimetres apart. Clark could see the glint of light in his eyes.

"Clark," Bruce murmured, studying his eyes, his lips. "Do you want to kiss me?" Bruce wouldn't ask the question if he didn't already know the answer to that.

"Yes," Clark breathed. Just before he closed his eyes, he thought he saw the ghost of a smile on Bruce's face as he leaned forward, almost in slow motion, and pressed a kiss to Clark's lips. Their noses slid against each other and Clark could feel the imprint of the cowl's edge in Bruce's cheek. It was a firm kiss, just their lips touching. Bruce brought his hands to rest on Clark's chest, palms flat as he explored. Then he leaned back for a bit, leaving the kiss to a brush of the lips. Clark chased the warmth of it, feeling Bruce's smile as their noses brushed again. Then he leaned back in again, more insistently, almost coaxing Clark to part his lips with his.

Bruce's hands hadn't stopped roaming Clark's chest, and Clark pulled in a sharp breath when he brushed a thumb hard against a nipple. Bruce used the opportunity to lick into his mouth, his previous gentleness gone entirely. Clark pushed back, a little stubbornly, and was rewarded with a sound that went straight to his half hard dick. Bruce relaxed his arms from Clark's chest, instead using them to pin Clark's shoulders to the wall. Clark could have resisted easily, but he didn't. Couldn't. He couldn't not give in with Bruce mapping out his mouth with his tongue. Seeming to catch on like he always did, Bruce growled again, slipping his tongue out of Clark's mouth and dragging kisses over his jaw and down, teeth dragging into the hollow just below his ear. Clark's gasp came out as a moan, loud in the quiet air of the night.

Once again, he felt the smile on Bruce's lips as he continued to suck there, which made Clark clutch on to Bruce's shoulders like a lifeline. The skin wouldn't tear or bruise, but Bruce didn't stop abusing it and the act didn't stop sending blood to Clark's dick. Bruce dragged one hand down to Clark's chest again, and felt Bruce's thigh brush against his erection. Clark felt more blood rush to his already flushed face as Bruce realized he was hard. 

He tangled the other hand in Clark's hair and deliberately slipped a leg between Clark's and pushed up- an open invitation for him to rut onto it, and ran his hand in Clark's hair, tugging lightly here and there. Clark barely noticed though, as he humped Bruce's thigh, levitating a little to get a better angle, fingers digging into Bruce's back as he chased more friction. Bruce kissed back up his throat and bit on his bottom lip, hard. That was sure to swell. Within usual circumstances, it didn't, but when it was out of arousal, well. Things affected Clark differently.

Bruce brought his hands to Clark's hips, stabilizing them as Clark rolled them into Bruce's thigh. He had already been leaking precome, but he could feel it now. The wetness of the cloth against his dick. He was ruining his best suit. He didn't care.

Bruce was kissing the other side of his neck now, finding any spots Clark moaned at and showering them in attention, biting, sucking, licking. He tangled one hand in Bruce's sweat slick hair, pressing when Bruce found a particularly sensitive spot. Clark could feel Bruce's hands edging from his hips to his ass, pulling slightly, driving Clark further up Bruce's thigh. Just the thought of it made Clark want to rut up harder against Bruce, until suddenly Bruce detached himself from Clark's neck.

"Easy baby, I'm not invincible," he muttered into the hollow of Clark's shoulder. Clark couldn't even process anything after the nick name. He still managed to pause for a hot minute, and honest to God whined when Bruce slipped a hand between his legs and squeezed, hips bucking automatically. 

"You like that?" Bruce growled filthily. "You like my hand?"

Clark made a dirty, moaning noise again. Bruce retrieved his hand from Clark's neck and started working on his trouser hook. Bruce opened the zipper, the movement of it against his tight dick made Clark throw his head back into the wall, where he was sure there was a dent now. Bruce palmed him through the briefs before pulling the entire thing down where it bunched right below his balls and ass. His dick was painfully hard now. Bruce pressed his mouth to Clark's again.

"Then let's see how you like my mouth." After that there was nothing Clark could do but shut his eyes as Bruce massaged his now bare ass and sank to the ground. "Eyes on me, love," he said throatily, and Clark obeyed him. There wasn't much to see in the darkness, just the glint of Bruce's eyes as he reverently regarded Clark's straining dick, the sheen of sweat on his nose. Clark was too far gone to use his super vision. He hadn't thought Bruce would be good at sucking cock and was proved wrong. Bruce took the head into his hot, wet, mouth and the involuntary snap of Clark's hips was stopped by Bruce's competent hands. He didn't know how or why his body gave wherever Bruce touched. 

Bruce took a moment to really lick his way around Clark's head before slowly taking him in, bit by excruciating bit. Clark gasped and groaned and whined but Bruce didn't increase his speed, his tongue following a sensitive vein on the underside of Clark's dick slowly with just the right amount of pressure, his hips trapped under Bruce's fingers. When it hit the back of Bruce's throat, he didn't gag, but he did stop, breathing slowly, once, twice, before continuing and doing something with his tongue that had Clark stuttering, "O-Oh God- oh my-" and grabbing Bruce's hair. Clark swore he could feel the smugness radiating from Bruce's eyes.

Then, as if to prompt him, Bruce grabbed his ass and pulled and Clark didn't need any more reason to start fucking Bruce's mouth. Bruce made humming growling noises and pushed at Clark's hips again, pulling off with an obnoxious pop, and the sight of the shine of his spit slick lips in the dark was all it took.

"B- Bruce- I'm-"

The stammered non words were all the warning he could give, but Bruce's mouth was on his in a flash. Clark came so hard he saw the stars, spots of darkness dancing around in his vision and he barely registered Bruce swallowing every drop and rising calmly. Clark would have fell down- his knees had gone out, buckled completely- if Bruce hadn't pressed him against the wall again, a slick, wet smirk on his face. He tilted his head and kissed Clark and he could taste himself on Bruce's tongue. He'd be hard if he wasn't already so goddamned spent.

Bruce broke the kiss and watched, still holding Clark in place till he regained control of his legs and was able to stand on his own again. Then he tucked Clark's dick neatly into his briefs and zipped him back up, buttoned his suit, and wiped his mouth lewdly with the heel of his hand before pulling on his gloves and reaching for his cowl. Then he gave Clark an actual wink before pulling it back on. He paused and stepped back, watching as Clark slumped back and gripped the bricks behind him with one hand and using the other to push his hair back. It took a few minutes for Clark to get his heart rate normal, his breathing in order.

When Clark felt a little more in control- if there was such a thing with Bruce around- Bruce pulled pulled him out into the street. Clark, whose breathing had calmed somewhat but was still mentally reeling from the mind blowing orgasm, let himself be pulled, only to see his Uber was pulling up. At least he assumed it, because Bruce was staring at the incoming car with his usual assessing gaze. It was still far away but Clark guessed Bruce had zooming filters in his cowl lens. He turned to him and suddenly realized Bruce hadn't really gotten any action for his own dick.

"Wait, you- I didn't, I mean." Clark glanced down to Bruce's dick area.

"Crotch protection," he said plainly. then after a pause. "It's painful. But I'll manage. Hot shower."

The thought of Bruce getting himself off in the shower turned Clark on more than he'd have liked to admit. He let out a breathy, shaky laugh, but felt ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"That was your gift," Bruce said in reply. "You should thank me, if you liked it."

"I... I think I'll have to give you a return gift sometime. Just to prove how much I liked it." Clark paused, a hot breeze blowing the signature strand in his eyes as he gave Bruce a satisfied smile. "But thank you."

Then the Uber arrived, confirmed Clark as client, and Bruce opened and closed his door. The driver gawked at the Batman himself closing the door. Bruce ignored him and gave Clark an intense look before turning past the alley and melting into the shadows. Clark looked out at him for a few minutes before turning to the starstruck driver.

"To Metropolis, then," Clark said.

"Of course, uh, sir!"

Clark felt his cheeks flush throughout the whole drive back. He was an hour late to his own party, and Lois was going to have a field day with this. But in the end, Clark didn't think he'd ever had a better birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a lot of smut, so i'll really appreciate constructive criticism/honest feedback.


End file.
